


Welcome to Twilight Town

by The_General_Gist



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Typical Night Vale Weirdness, first episode but kingdom hearts, literally just the first episode but mildly altered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: A quiet, forest community...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Welcome to Twilight Town

A quiet, forest community, occasionally attacked by creatures of darkness and those that do exist, where there are mysterious lights in the sky when we all pretend to sleep. 

Welcome, to Twilight Town.

Hello, listeners.

To start things off, I've been asked to read this notice.

The City Council has reopened the park behind the new bistro and through the sewers, but in front of the old mansion. They would like to Re:MIND you that people are not allowed in the park.

It is possible you will see people wearing black coats in the park.

**DO NOT APPROACH THE HOODED FIGURES IN THE PARK.**

The sewer pathway is weaponized and highly dangerous. Try not to look at the park, and especially do not look for any period of time at the hooded figures. The park will not harm you.

And now the news.

Local amnesiac, Ix, out near the Sand Lot, said Off-Worlders have revealed themselves to her. Said they were tall, radiant, and that one of them had a nasty scar on his face. Said they helped her with various household chores. One of them changed a light bulb for her; the porch light. She's offering to sell the old light bulb, which has been touched by a Off-Worlder. It's the scarred Off-Worlder, if that sweetens the pot for anyone. If you're interested, contact local amnesiac Ix, out near Sand Lot.

A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? He says he's a scientist. Well, we have all been scientists at some point in our lives. But why now? Why here? And just what does he plan to do with all those beakers and humming electrical instruments in that lab he's renting, the one inside the old mansion?

Just a reminder to all the parents out there: let's talk about safety when taking your children out to play at the beach. You need to give them plenty of water, make sure there's a shade tree in the area, and keep an eye on the Gummi Ship colors.

Are the unmarked ships painted black? Probably World Government. Not a good area for play that day.

Are they blue? That's the Disciplinary Committee. They'll keep a good eye on your kids, and hardly ever take one.

Are they painted with complex murals of hearts and crowns? No one knows what those are or what they want. Return to your homes and lock the doors until a Disciplinary Committee member leaves a carnation on your porch to indicate the danger has passed.

A blue train has disappeared today, only to reappear in the Twilight Town Elementary gymnasium during Struggle practice, disrupting practice quite badly. The train roared through the gym for only a fraction of a second, before vanishing, this time, apparently, for good.

That new scientist, we now know is named Ansem, called a town meeting. Local amnesiac Ix brought Sea Salt Ice Cream which was decent, but lacked salt. She said the Off-Worlders had taken her salt for some mission concerning the fate of the universe, and she hadn't yet gotten around to buying more.

Ansem told us that we are by the most scientifically interesting town on this planet, and he had come to study just what is going on around here. 

He and his apprentices warn that one of the houses by the elementary school doesn't actually exist. 

"It looks like it exists," explained Ansem. "Like it's just right there when you look at it. And it's between two identical houses, so it makes more sense to be there than not." But, he says, they have done experiments and the house is definitely not there.

Lights. Lights in the sky above the Le Grand Bistrot. We understand their game. Invaders from another world.

Ladies and gentlemen, the future is here, and it's 100 feet above the Le Grand Bistrot.

Traffic time, listeners.

The traffic patrol continues to inform us that cars aren't real. "What's a car?" they said. "And why would they be on our highways?"

And now the weather.

-Finny Fun by Ariel-

Welcome back, listeners.

The sun didn't set at the right time today, Ansem and his apprentices report. They're quite certain. They've checked many clocks and the sun is at the moment two hours late, for it still hasn't set.

Still, we must be grateful we have a sun at all. Without it, the countless trees around us wouldn't survive, and we'd instead be a desert community, and things would be slightly harder without the sun.

The next time the sun rises, take a moment to feel grateful for its life-giving heat.

The City Council would like to Re:MIND you about the Off-Worlders. The reminder is that you shouldn't know anything about this. Please do not speak to or acknowledge any Off-Worlders you encounter. They only tell lies and do not exist. 

Report all Off-Worlders to the City Council for treatment.

Ansem came into our studios during the break earlier but declined to stay for an interview. He had some sort of blinking box with wires and tubes. Said he was testing the place for 'materials.'

I don't know what he meant but the box started beeping like crazy when put close to the microphone. Ansem nervously left via a dark portal.

Settling in to be another clear night and pretty evening here in Twilight Town. I hope you all have someone to share it with, or at the very least, memories of such.

Goodnight, listeners. Goodnight, Twilight Town.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's proverb; To lose and claim anew, or claim anew only to lose, give me back my house key this instant!


End file.
